


Second Chance

by DJsaxby16



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Do Overs, F/F, Second Chances, cause why not?, its one of those stories, waking up in teenage bodies, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: They expected to die, they waited for death to come, but it didn’t. Instead came the smell of the ocean, the sound of seagulls, and the sight of them in their teenage bodies again....what is going on?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first in a series of short fics, hope you all enjoy!!!!

She could feel the blood pouring down into her eyes as she crawled towards her wife. She could feel the poisonous radiation coursing through her veins, burning her insides as if it was hellfire itself. But that didn’t stop her, nothing could stop her at this point. She dragged herself in the street, closer to where her wife laid unconscious, closer, and closer, until she had her wife in her arms. 

“Kara?” Alex asked as she shook the unconscious woman, “Kara...please wake up.” She begged her wife, the response she got was the Kryptonian slowly opening her eyes...looking on her with only sorrow. 

“I’m...I’m sorry...” Kara managed to choke out through her busted lip and swollen tongue, and all the blood pouring out of her mouth. 

The five Metallos surrounded the couple, the kryptonite in their chests glowed brighter, only causing their green veins to burn brighter, hurting them even more. This was the end, and they both knew it. They both shared one last kiss as the cyborgs blasted their beams of kryptonite at Kara and Alex. 

—————————————————————

They expected death, they expected the gruesome pain of the kryptonite blasts to end their lives. They braced for it. They waited for it. Their lips never left each other’s until the sweet release of death freed them from this torment.....but it never came. 

The wind, that was the first thing they felt. A cool breeze blowing against them. Next, came the sounds. The first one was the sound of waves, crashing against a cliffside, just like the ones in Midvale. And the second one was the sound of seagulls flying above them...just like Midvale. And finally, were the smells. A mix of the ocean and lilies, the exact kind that Eliza loved to plant outside the house in......

Alex broke the kiss and was the first one to open her eyes. The blinding sunlight practically burned her retinas until her vision cleared. She raised her head to up take in her surroundings. She saw the grass first, then she followed the grass to the house on the cliff with the ocean behind it, their house, their house from Midvale. And when Alex looked back down at her wife....she looked exactly the same as when she was fifteen years old. 

“Kara?” Alex asked, noticing her voice had become much higher pitched than it was previously. When she felt her own body, she noticed that it wasn’t as hardened or matured as it had been previously, she had no more scars, no more bruises, and all the muscles she had worked so hard to obtain were gone. And Kara stared back at her, completely wide eyed. 

“Alex?” It wasn’t only the blond Kryptonian that had de aged, Kara could see for herself that Alex was once again back in her teenage body as well. They both were in their teenage bodies again, and laying in the the front yard of their house in Midvale. They both stood up and frantically began looking around “Alex? What’s going on?” Kara asked in a panic.

“I.....I don’t know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

He walked slowly as time stood still. He looked at the destruction surrounding him. The entire city block burned before his eyes, the people scattered around, trying to run for safety...and in the street, the two women whom he had been watching over for quite some time laid broken and defeated. 

His green robe covered his form, his hood hid most of his face, but Oliver Queen’s ever present stern gaze was worn on his face. He stood in silence, observing the broken and bleeding couple in front of him, frozen in the midst of the final kiss they shared as the kryptonite beams were halfway down to their bodies. 

He was alone, considering his next actions very carefully, until a cloud of smoke began forming next to him. The cloud grew thicker as a looming figure walked out of the cloud, joining Oliver in observing the broken couple. This figure sported a dark blue fedora and suit with an extravagant dark blue cape, along with white hair and glowing white eyes. They both stood in silence until the figure spoke. 

“Fascinating” Oliver didn’t turn his head away from Kara and Alex, but he knew all to well who he was speaking to. 

“What is?” Oliver asked the figure. 

“Your predecessor only ever focused on vengeance.....yet all I can sense from you is grief....and sorrow for these Kryptonians.” Oliver was silent for a moment. 

“I’m not Corrigan” 

“No....you definitely aren’t.” Oliver finally broke his gaze and turned towards his new companion. 

“What do you want, Stranger?” The Phantom Stranger gave the newest Spectre a knowing smirk. 

“So, Corrigan told you about me.” 

“He warned me that our paths would cross.” 

“I’m sure he did.” 

“What do you want?” The Stranger looked back at the couple. 

“The same thing you do, answers.” They both were now on the same wavelength. 

“I couldn’t see their deaths, and neither could you.” Oliver stated. “This wasn’t their destiny, this wasn’t meant to be their death.” The Phantom Stranger agreed. 

“A side affect of the crisis?” The Stranger suggested. 

“No, no this was something else. This was deliberate. Something or someone changed their reality.” The Spectre deduced. 

He was connected to the entire multiverse, he could see everything and everyone. Every change that the crisis made, ever birth, every death, past, present, future, he saw it all. He could see everything but the premature deaths of Alex and Kara. This should be impossible, and yet it had happened. Their deaths were set in stone, even after the crisis, they wouldn’t pass for centuries. They were both happy and content and died peacefully, not in this bloody manor and not this soon. To tamper with reality itself and being able to keep it from something as powerful as the Spectre is a power that very few have in the entire multiverse, even in this new multiverse that Oliver and the Paragons has created. 

“What of those who did this?” The Stranger asked, gesturing towards the cyborgs “Lex Luthor obtained the book of destiny once, could they be responsible?” A stupid question, in Oliver’s opinion. 

“No” as if in the blink of an eye, they both stood before the Luthors, both Lex and Lena, frozen, just like the rest of the world, looking down from the balcony of Lena’s office at the death’s of her former friends. “They’re merely pawns in this.” He was tempted to send them both to hell in this exact moment, the spirit of vengeance breaking through, but he held himself back. 

“Then who?” The Stranger asked. 

“I don’t know” Oliver replied, showing clear signs of frustration. They both found themselves next to Kara and Alex again. “Whoever......whatever it is, it’s a being of great power.” 

“Dangerous power” the Stranger added, Oliver agreed. 

“We need to find who did this.” He looked at Kara and Alex. “they May be our best chance at finding them.” The Stranger looked at him with curiosity. 

“What do you propose?” Oliver looked on with a heavy expression. He feared Kara and Alex would never forgive him for what he was about to do. But if it kept them safe, and helped him discover who altered their reality, then it was the best chance they had. 

“I’m going send them back.” He decided 

“To when?”

“Far...far enough to where this reality change is most unlikely to have taken affect. Far enough to make enough changes to save their lives. To a point where their lives were.....simpler.” He knew of a time in their lives, long before they had taken such drastic changes....before they had made their very first save “I’ll keep watch over them. If whoever changed their reality makes themself known....I’ll deal with them.” The Stranger could feel the darkness from that remark, the spirit of vengeance again making itself known.

“That’s a great risk, to both them and the timeline.” The Stranger pointed out. 

“You know just as well as I do that there is no consistent timeline, not after this. If them changing the past is the best chance we have, it’s a risk we have to take.” The Phantom Stranger always hated it when he had to agree with the Spectre. 

“I certainly hope you’re right about this, Oliver. For their sake and ours.” Oliver certainly hoped he was right to as he waved his hand over the frozen couple and they disappeared. 


End file.
